wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anafi
Anafi belongs to Moonbear37. Stealing of the OC or the Coding will result in decapitation. Welcome to your life | There's no turning back | Even while we sleep | We will find you... Appearance At a first glance, the leader of the Sea Kingdom's most mismatched band of still incarcerated criminals doesn't seem to be any different from a normal Seawing. No one would ever know about his complicated past and dark intentions until they saw him from his left side. Even then, his mask would prevent them from seeing the true horrors of what lies within his mostly black soul. Though, honestly, Anafi isn't evil in any way, shape, or form. Anafi's most noticeable feature when dragons give him a second look is probably his bone and ivory half-mask. Carved from the bones of an old dolphin corpse found drifting on the ocean waves when Anafi was Nine (Dragon years!) and inlaid with bits of the smaller precious gems he managed to steal from various places around the kingdom, the mask's only purpose his to hide the ugly scar in the place where his left eye should be. The carefully painted eye on the mask makes it hard for anyone who doesn't pay close attention to his eye's movements to notice that the mask has no eyehole. The majority of the jewels on his mask are sapphires, dark ones that are a similar color to his glow stripes, a few scattered emeralds here and there. Chunks of turquoise stone also adorn the half mask up above the painted eye. The eye itself has a eerily bright ocean green color that seems to almost shine when directly under a light. Around the eye, black kohl that makes Anafi look almost feminine completely encircles and slightly overlaps the painted edge because Anafi could never get it to look quite right. It’s caused him considerable problems with other dragons mistaking his gender, along with requiring him to reapply the squid-ink based kohl on his other, real eye much more frequently than he would prefer to do. On the other side of his face, Anafi’s singular eye is a less vibrant aquamarine color. The shade is definitely dimmer and more subdued than the painted iris of the eye on the ivory and bone half mask. Most of the scales surrounding the eye are stained with remnants of the black kohl he always wear. The glows stripes on his face are also a slightly grayer shade of the extremely dark blue-green color that the rest of the stripes are. On his mask side, he has miniscule holes cut into the ivory and bone material that will let enough of the glow shine through without revealing anything except a few milimeters of the glow stripes in the pattern the actual stripe underneath is in. He struggled for quite some time about how he could still communicate in aquatic because the mask originally covered some of the stripes. The scales on his face are a watered-down light aquamarine shade. Running above the length of his head, a typical Seawing fin of sorts that’s a bit of a milishade deeper than a usual teal curves forwards to descend over his snout and runs backwards to disappear between his horns. Those are a very, very pale turquoise with stripes of a blue-tinted, but very similar, turquoise color. A faint splattering of the color that his glow stripes are exists at the spot where his ridge disappears between his two pale colored horns. On his neck, the underbelly of his scales is the same color as his head. The few glow stripes that dot his underbelly are the same extremely dark, almost black, teal color that the rest of them are. The gill scales above his underbelly are similar in color to his glow scales, but are tinted a different color and obviously don’t glow like the stripes do. Above that, a line of scales that are the same color as his snout ridge travel down his neck and eventually reach his back and the end of his tail. Like most Seawings, Anafi has a fin of webbed lines traveling down his spine, above the scales that are the same color as his head ridge. These are even lighter in color than his horns are. The webbings in between are only slightly more transparent than the spines, giving the webbings a more translucent quality to them that causes them to seem more faded than the spines are. In reality, the webbings and the spines are the exact same color. His legs are made up of the same scales as the majority of his body is, the same color as his head and his neck underbelly scales. Patches of darker scales in the similar shade of his middle neck scales are positioned on his knees on all four of his legs, while the backside of his legs are the same faded color that his spines and his lower underbelly are. Anafi’s talons are gleaming white, but don’t usually stay that way for long, whether they’re stained with blood or have remains from his frequent kohl eyeliner application marking them. As for his wings, a pattern of lighter scales edges up to them part-way and then gives into the main color that the rest of him is based around. The clawed hooks at the end of his wings are the same gleaming white as his talons are. His wing membranes are a more vibrant, less faded teal and are the most vivacious color that exists on his entire body, except for maybe the painted on eye on his half-mask, though that doesn’t exactly count. Finally, Anafi’s other accessories include his customary neck pouch and occasionally some squid ink painted across his face in dark swirls. Since he’s currently incarcerated, he can’t exactly gain access to any of that material right now, and it took way too much effort to bribe one of his guards to bring him his favorite type of kohl from the Seawing markets. Acting on your best behavior | Turn your back on Mother Nature | Everybody wants to rule the world... Personality A masked vigilant. A dangerous criminal. Just what is it that makes this strange and mysterious Seawing’s mind work? As shfitng and ever-changing as the ocean in which he lives, Anafi can be graceful and deadly at one moment and tripping over his own talons to help Duchess Barnaclegoose cross the prison hall to get to the eating area a few seconds later. This Seawing isn’t your ordinary criminal, either. Anafi tends to be lithe and elegant whenever he goes on a heist, the infectious confidence he carries himself with bleeding into his adrenaline from the rush of the plunder and causing him to be more sure about where he’s putting his talons. Slipping out of life-threatening situations with ease, Anafi merely smirks at the befuddled and abashed guards that attempt to catch him. He acts as cool and collected as he could possibly be under those circumstances. However, Anafi isn’t always the agile thief he is when confidence and adrenaline flow through his veins like saltwater. The Seawing can be clumsy and destructive when he isn’t participating in a heist. It’s like his confidence abandons him, stealing all of his formerly endless bravado and replacing it with the mindset of a nervous librarian. He’s managed to break several priceless artifacts that he had stolen the day previously by slipping over his own talons and snout-planting on the cold ocean floor. He isn’t exactly a rule-breaker, either, he’s the type of Seawing that would offer his arm to an older inmate to help her make it to the prison cafeteria before the entire Sea kingdom freezes over. It’s almost as if he’s a completely different dragon sometimes. His parents would blame the same problems that caused his frequent mood swings, though he just blames the power of stealing things for his arrogant demeanor whenever he’s acting like a suave thief. Those mood swings can cause him to be violently angry with his friends and enemies sometimes, lashing out as a criminal or an ordinary dragon, hit with a sudden fury that makes his blood boil. It's my own desire | It's my own remorse | Help me to decide... History Help me make the most of freedom | And of pleasure | Nothing ever lasts forever... Abilities There's a room where the light won't find you... Weaknesses Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down... Relationships When they do, I'll be right behind you... Trivia So glad we've almost made it | So sad we had to fade it... Gallery Anafi was originally made for Infinity-Da-Dragon's Aesthetic OC Contest Everybody wants to rule the world Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SeaWings